Fall Out Girl
by inudbz101
Summary: Jenna Mitsu is adopted by Fall Out Boy's lead singer, Patrick Stump, after an incident with her foster brother. Follow her story as Jenna realizes that being a Fall Out Girl isn't as easy as it sounds. Story can also be found on wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

**Jenna'sPOV:**

Fog. That's all I could see outside my bedroom Window. It comfort me. It gave an ominous feeling of mystery and wonder in my mind. It made days like today manageable.

"Jenna." Someone knocked on the door. It was my foster mother, Ms. Lilian.

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to see if you were ready."

"Almost." I put on a fake smile.

"Well hurry up dear, Concert starts at 8." Her Light brown hair made her look older than she was.

I nodded as she left the room.

_I'd be better off staying here._ I thought.

I walked into the bathroom, which I shared with the other girls in the house, and showered up. I put on black skinny jeans, black boots, a red knitted hat, and a white t-shirt that had the Japanese flag in the middle. I brushed her long jet black hair, that made her brown eyes look darker.

"Oh look, the average 15-year-old American teen. Yay me." I mumbled.

I put on the thick blue bracelet with Japanese writing on them. It was the only thing I've ever had of my old life in Japan. I was put into the system at age 2, and was bounced from foster care to foster care in Japan and America. I finally ended up in Ms. Lillian's care two months ago, in Chicago. So far, I hated it here. Not just because of the cold weather, but the kids I lived with. I'm always bullied everyday by the older kid, Justin, who liked to call me his little "Geisha" to flirt with me. When I say no, he would hit me just for fun. Today, me and the rest of the kids were going to a small concert in town. Which I hate. Being in crowds was never my thing, and all I want to do was stay in.

"Jenna, c'mon we're running late." Ms. Lilian shouted.

I grabbed my tote bag, and headed downstairs.

"Lets get this over with." I groaned.

The Hardies' bar and Grill was one of the most popular place in town to perform, and be noticed by big music labels. Ms. Lilian took the kids 13 and up to see bands come back to the stage. The fog had lifted a little, making the Chicago city lights brighter. The 7 of us sat at a booth near the bar and ordered our food.

"Place is more cramped than usual." Marlene shouted.

"Yeah, its a homecoming for some of the biggest bands out there." Ms. Lilian smiled.

"Its alot of people." I felt trapped with everyone around.

Justin grinned at me.

"Hey Geisha, why don't you get me a refill?"

"You have legs, why don't you get it yourself." I snapped.

"Jenna!" Ms. Lilian glared.

"I have to go to the bathroom first." I rushed out the booth, and ran into the stall.

_Pull it together Jenna._ I thought. Just a couple of hours. Jenna breathed in, and swung open the door. She moved so fast, she almost bumped into a man.

"Sorry." I didn't look straight at him.

"Its alright, just having one of those days." he joked.

I finally looked at the man. He was wearing glasses, a black fedora, and a scarf.

I thought he looked familiar, but left before I could remember. I passed by the back stage area, where dozens of band names were written on a wall. _Marie Doe, Black clad, the 3 down below._ One name was written bigger than the rest. _Fall Out Boy_. Around it were names of the band members: Andy Hurley, Joe Troeman, Pete Wentz, and Patrick Stump. I gazed at the wall, when someone poked my shoulder.

"Pretty cool, huh?" The woman in her early 30s said. She had purple dye in her hair, a skull tattoo on her neck, and a small name tag. Neja.

"Yeah." I hardly spoke over a whisper.

"They use to say that when ya come to Hardies', ya leave with something you'd never forget."

"That's... interesting." I mumbled. This woman was creeping me out.

"Well better get back to work." She beamed and walked off.

I shook my head, and sat back down in the booth.

"Where's Justin?" I said. The name feeling like oil on my tongue.

"Over there." One of the other foster kids, Gavin nodded to him, flirting with a blond waitress.

I rolled my eyes.

"OOOO. Get ready, their about to perform!" Ms. Lilian and the other girls started squealing.

"Who's performing?"

"Fall Out Boy!" Just as she said the name, four guys came on the stage.

I saw one face that was similar. The man I bumped into. He was the lead singer on stage.

"Is that-"

"Patrick Stump! He is SO cute!" Marlene squealed.

My face turned red. I bumped into a celebrity. Great. I thought.

They were playing _Death Valley _off their new album.

I sat and focused on Justin flirting with the waitress, who didn't seem interested. Then Patrick started singing.

"_I wanna see your animal side. Let it all out. I wanna see the dirt under your skin. Mend your broken promises."_

I instantly focused my attention towards the stage. my eyes popped at the sound of Patrick's voice.

_"I want the guts and glory, baby. Baby. This town is wasted and alone._

_Cause we are Alive. Even death valley. But don't take love off the table yet. And tonight, its just fire alarms and losing you."_

I had to admit, I was mesmerized.

"Havin fun?" Ms. Lilian asked.

I nodded. "They're pretty good." but I thought they were amazing.

I swayed with the song, when I noticed Neja standing awkwardly next to the stage. She was holding something in her bag. My mind raced with terrible ideas.

I hopped out of my seat, and pushed through the crowd to reach her. I was stuck in the middle of the room. All I could do was stare at the stage, as Patrick sang on.

_"We're gonna die, its just a matter of time. Hard times come; good times go. I'm either gone in an instant, or here to the bitter end. And I never know."_

Then Patrick was looking straight at me. I wanted to look away, but couldn't.

"_What I got will make you feel more alive. I will be your favorite drug I will get you high. I will get you high." _

I finally snapped back to find Neja. She was gone. I walked over to the place she was standing. The bag she was holding had a camera inside.

Must've over reacted. I thought.

The song ended, and everyone in the bar cheered. I peered down the hallway, and saw her. We made eye contact, and she darted out the back door.

"Hey!" I yelled out.

I felt a pair of eyes on me, but ignored it. I ran out into the cold alleyway. I didn't see Neja, but I saw someone else. Justin.

**Patrick'sPOV:**

After the performance, we left off stage and sat down in the VIP area.

"I. Am. Swamped." Pete plopped down in a chair.

"It's worth it though. Haven't played at Hardies' in years." Joe fiddled with his phone.

My phone buzzed. I glanced at it. It was 5 voicemail messages from Elisa.

"Whose that?" Andy took a swig at his water.

"Another voicemail from Elisa." I said flatly.

Everyone moaned.

"What does she want now?"

"Don't know, don't care." I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Dude, you guys got divorced 6 months ago. Why is she still calling you?" Joe asked.

"More importantly, why do you still have her number?" Pete joined in.

"I don't know. Just kinda hoping." I mumbled.

"Hoping that she'll come back?"

"Yeah."

Pete stood up, and sat next to me.

"Screw her man. She left. Her lost."

"Yeah, she can't replace what we got with you man." Joe fist pumped me.

"I can't have kids with you guys."

"Bull. We get one kid, raise em' ourselves."

I chuckled a bit.

"I'm gonna get some air." I stood up and walked to the back door.

"Don't do anything stupid." Joe called out.

"Please, thats Pete's job."

all of us laughed hysterically when Pete flipped me off.

**Jenna'sPOV:**

Justin was wobbling around with a beer bottle in his hand.

This was one of the worst things he could ever do. I slowly walked back to the door. It was locked.

"Hey, Geshia girl." he slurred.

My stomach flipped. I turned to Justin, who stumbled toward me. His breath Reeked of alcohol.

"Come to see me?" he grabbed my waist.

"Get off me." I pushed him off.

He threw the beer bottle at me, but missed. Justin gripped my arms and shook me like

a rag doll.

"F*CKING B*TCH!" He hissed.

He rose his hand and slapped me. Hard. I fell on the rough gravel, cutting my cheek.

Justin hovered over me with a evil grin. He sat on top of me, and started pulling

at the bottom of my shirt. I struggled to move, but it was useless.

I saw a figure far off on the street.

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" He slapped me again.

I let a tear roll down my cheek. Black spots messed with my vision.

Justin's hand was about to reach my bra, when he was knocked over.

I didn't dare try to move. I heard yelling and punching. I finally

had the courage to lift my head. I couldn't believe what saw. It was Patrick. He had a few scratches on his face, but was otherwise fine. Justin on the other hand, had a bruise on his eye. His nose was bleeding and was bent to the side.

"You touch her again, and I'll break your arm." He growled.

He then turned to me. I quickly stood up. My cheeks felt raw, and my arms were cold.

"You okay?" He asked.

I didn't know. Everything felt like a huge rush. I looked at Justin again. I saw his chest

rise and fall.

"I'm fine." my tone was rude.

I limped over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside."

"Your boyfriend just assaulted you."

I quickly turned around.

"He is NOT my boyfriend. He's my friggin foster brother!"

I went back to opening the door. This time it was unlocked. I quickly ran into the warm and bright bar. Patrick followed up behind me.

"Foster brother?"

"Yeah, as in not my real brother."

"How long has he been doing this to you?" Patrick asked.

"Since I've been at at my foster house, which is 2 months." I replied calmly.

People were congratulating Patrick as he followed me to my table. The bar was closing early for the night which cleared out the restaurant a little.

"What are you doing about it then?"

"Look, thank you for helping me back there, but unless I'm adopted or moved, I'm stuck with him."

I finally found Ms. Lilian, who was sitting at the table alone.

She looked up at me, and her smile quickly vanished.

"Jenna, what happened to your face?" She looked like she was a out to cry.

"I found her out back like that. Said her foster brother did it." Patrick explained.

"Did Justin do this to you!?" She asked.

"Yes, look I'm fine." I tried to shrug it off.

"Well thank you for helping her Patrick." Ms. Lilian hugged him.

"Anytime Gina." He said.

They know each other? I thought.

Patrick was about to turn and leave, when he stopped.

"Actually, I also needed to tell you our little surprise." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"What surprise?" She asked.

I was curious too, considering I didn't know what was going on.

"I'm adopting Jenna." he said.

My heart dropped into my stomach. The words I thought would never come across my path rattled me. I was being adopted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Patrick POV:**

The words came out of my mouth before I could even think.

"I'm sorry what?" Gina asked me.

"I'm going to adopt Jenna. Tomorrow." I ran on. I wasn't even trying to deny what I'd said.

Jenna looked pale. Gina just stared at me.

"Your gonna raise a 15 year-old all by yourself?"

"No, its gonna be me and the guys."

"The four of you?"

"Yep."

She still wasn't convinced.

"If this is some sick joke ir whatever, its not funny."

"I'm not joking, I'm serious." Half of it was true.

I didn't know what I was doing. Everything just came out.

"In case you've forgotten, your a rock band. Who travels. And goes to parties, and drinks, and practically live in tour bus."

"Our tour doesn't start back up until May. We're gonna be at home most of the time."

"You still need papers, like birth certificates, dental records, background checks."

"Have all of those with me." I replied.

They both looked at me.

"I had a divorce a while back, I keep them with me."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this." Gina crossed her arms.

"Why don't we ask Jenna then." I looked at her for some help.

"I- I think that it might be a good opportunity." she stammered.

"Why don't I take her to go meet the guys, and see what she thinks then." Grabbing her arm, I lead her toward the back area, where the guys were at. They were still sitting where they were.

"Hey Patrick We-" Pete looked at Jenna, then back at me.

"Uh, who's this?" he asked.

Jenna ducked her head down.

"Guys, this is Jenna. She is our new adopted daughter." I fake smiled.

They all looked at me as if I had 3 heads.

"Our new daughter. You said we could raise a kid, so how 'bout it?"

The whole room went silent.

"Jenna, do you mind stepping outside for just a minute?" I asked her.

She nodded, and quickly walked out the room.

"What the hell man?" Joe exclaimed.

"What?!"

"You _adopted_ a kid, and didn't tell us!"

"You said you'd wanted to!" I looked at Andy.

"I was joking."

"Where did you find her anyway? You leave for ten minutes, and end up having a kid." Pete was flipping out.

"She was outside-"

"So you found a random girl outside, she told she was an orphan, and you believed her?!"

"Look, her foster brother was assaulting her, if she goes back there, he's gonna do it again. Her foster mother is outside right now, and I'm trying to convince her that this the best thing for Jenna."

"But its not. Patrick, is this about Elisa? Some sort of payback or something?"

"No! This is me trying to do the right thing." I yelled. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

**Jenna's POV:**

I sat on the floor outside the room. They were arguing about me, and I couldn't blame them. They probably didn't even know what was going on. I tried not to get my hopes up, but its all I could think about. The possibility of me having a real family. No more jumping around, no more new foster moms, and no more Justin. It all seemed so close, but I had to think realistically about it. They were _celebrities_. I'm just an orphan. I closed my eyes and started humming. Everytime I felt confused, I would always think back to the first American song I'd ever heard. I didn't know the name or who sang it, but it would always calm my nerves.

_"I'm gonna make it bend and break. Say a prayer, but let the good times roll. In case God doesn't show." _

I was feeling a bit better.

_"And I want these words to make things right; But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life. Who does he think he is? If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys._

_One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great He, tastes like you, but sweeter._

_One night, yeah, and one more time. Thanks for the memories; Thanks for the memories_

_See, he, tastes like you, but sweeter." _

I was feeling so nostalgic, that I didn't realize I was singing. Or that the guys were watching me. I jumped up, my face was beat red.

"Um, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you." my voice was small.

"What song was that?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know. It was the first song I heard when I came to America. I don't know the artist though."

"That's our song." a guy with a big black afro said.

"It is?" I asked.

They nodded.

"That's... weird."

"Jenna, we-"

"Its okay, I know what your trying to say." I interrupted.

"You guys obviously don't seem like parent types, and I wasn't looking for parents anyway. Just something that was an option." I tried to put on a brave face, even though I was a bit disappointed.

Better to end now, before it gets worse.

Patrick looked at me, upset.

"Nice seeing you guys, though. Cool meeting celebrities." I turned and walked away.

I tried really hard not to cry.

I found Ms. Lilian again, who was giving to-go bags to Gavin.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"I'm-"

"She's gonna fit in well with us." I heard behind me. It was the bass player.

The 4 guys stood behind me. Gavin was sputtering shear nonsense. I couldn't help but smile at them. Ms. Lilian looked at me.

"I want to go." I blurted out.

"Alright then, when we get home pack up your things. You'll leave in the morning."

I covered my mouth with my hands. I was being adopted.

Ms. Lilian walked over to the man, arms crossed and unimpressed.

"So your gonna be a father, huh Pete?"

"Yeah. weird, right?"

"Hmm. More like suspicious. See the thing is Pete, I know you. We went to school together. You weren't one for responsibility. Now Jenna thinks it's a great idea to join you guys, don't blame her. She's been all over the system. But I will be checking up on you all in 3 months, and if I don't like what I see, she'll be back in the system, and you will be charged with child neglect." She said sternly.

Pete gulped.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen." Patrick assured, but he also looked scared.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I need papers from all of you too." she finished, and with that, we left.

Justin was arrested, and was gonna be at the police station until noon, tomorrow. I felt relived when Ms. Lilian told me. The car ride was full of questions. Mostly from the girls. They were all shocked that I was being adopted by fall out boy, and wanted to know how.

"It just- happened." I shrugged.

"Yeah right." Marlene glared at me.

I felt small all over again.

We got out the SUV, and changed for the night. Ms. Lilian put a bandage on my left cheek to heal the scratch. I went to bed that night with a new feeling of hope inside. Sure, they weren't exactly what I expected in a family, but I would have one tomorrow.

I thought about what Neja told me earlier.

_When you leave Hardies', you leave with something you'd never forget. She was right._

The sun rose and shined through my window. I squinted my eyes, and looked at the time. 9:45am. I jumped out of bed, and packed my bag. I never fully unpacked, so it was easier to grab my stuff. I put on my navy blue knee- length dress and leggings, and my bracelet. I picked up the luggage, and ran downstairs. There, was Patrick and Pete giving Ms. Lilian the forms she needed. Patrick looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello."

"Hi." I waved.

Ms. Lilian held on to my hand tightly.

"Your all set." she gave me a warm smile. She handed me a piece of paper, and a star locket.

"My number is on the paper if you need me, and the locket is for your pictures."

She turned to Pete and Patrick.

"Which I hope to see many of."

They nodded.

"Thank you." I gave her a hug.

She held on tightly.

"Live your life to the best, k?"

"I will." I looked at the house one last time, and strolled out the door.

A black car sat outside with 2 guys in the front.

"One in the driver's seat is Andy, and the other one is Joe." Patrick pointed.

"Andy. Joe. Got it." I opened the car door,and sat in the backseat.

Patrick sat in the middle, while Pete sat on the other.

It was the longest and awkward car ride of my life. We barely spoke a word about anything. Patrick told me that their house was in California, and would catch a flight this afternoon.

"We have an interview at a radio station at noon. It shouldn't take us too long, so you'll sit outside for the time being." Pete said.

I nodded. I gazed out the window to pass the time, which help tame the awkwardness. By 11:47, we reached the station, and took the elevators up. Joe handed me a lanyard with a laminated card.

"Your pass, so you can move around."

We reached the 26th floor, and there sat blue and green lounge chairs and a coffee stand. I automatically grabbed a cup of black coffee, and sat in a chair.

"Hey guys." a man who looked like he was in his twenties, walked up to greet the band.

"Jim Slash, nice to have ya here." he cheered.

"Good to be here." Pete flashed a smile.

"This interview's gonna be a couple of hours, so if you wanna get started now, that would be great."

"Lets get started then."

They walked into the booth, while I tried to be invisible.

The next 2 hours were pretty slow. I looked out the window at the city. I didn't know how big Chicago looked from this angle. A woman sitting at her desk kept staring at me, and looked away when I noticed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" she asked.

"I'm..."

_I'm Jenna, the daughter of Fall Out Boy. _I wanted to say. But I had to think about them, and their reputation. They would tell people eventually, but in the mean time, I needed to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm just a fan. They wanted to show me the everyday life, that is fall out boy." I lied.

"Interesting." she said, and looked back to her computer.

They were going over 3 hours at this point, but I didn't mind. I busied myself by watching a documentary on Eminem. Ten minutes later, Patrick, Andy, and Joe walked out of the booth.

"Hey, we have to make a few arrangements for you back home, so Pete's gonna drive you to the Airport after he's done." Patrick said.

"Okay."

They took the elevator down, as I waited for Pete. He walked out 2 minutes later, laughing with Jim.

"Thanks for the interview man." He said.

"No problem. Lets do it again some other time." Jim went back into the booth.

"All set to go?" I stood up.

"Um yeah, I gotta talk to someone real quick on the floor, and we'll go."

I shrugged. I followed him to a set of double doors, where he told me to sit. I was a little tired of sitting, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Just take a minute." he said, and disappeared into the room.

I jolted up from my sleep. I dozed off without even knowing. I looked at my watch. It was 6:23. I stood up with a crick in my neck. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I mans voice said.

I opened the door to see a man in a suite alone.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Pete Wentz." I asked. He said only a minute.

"Oh, he left an hour ago." the man said, and went on about his business.

It was like the wind was knocked out of me. I was left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenna's POV:**

I stood on the sidewalk outside the radio station. I didn't have a phone(never needed one), so I couldn't call any of them. It was already dark out when the city lights came on. I tried not to cry at least three times in the past hour. I didn't know exactly what to feel. I couldn't be mad at him. He didn't really sign up for being my care-taker. But I felt sick for thinking that they would instantly be in parent mode as soon as they adopted me.

_Do they even have any other kids? _I thought.

Probably not. A few people passed me, giving me strange looks. It made me want to cry all over again.

"You alright?" someone asked.

I looked up. It was a boy my age, with dirty blond hair and deep green eyes.

"Fine." I said.

"You sure? You've been here for 'bout an hour."

"So you've been watching me now?!" I spat.

"No, I mean-"

"Sorry, just a little disappointed."

He sat down next to me.

"Its cool. So why are you here?"

"Wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I was ditched. By Pete Wentz."

"That actually doesn't surprise me." he said.

"Well I apparently didn't. And he's sorta my ride home."

"Where is it?"

"California."

The boy was surprised now.

"You have a very complicated story, do you?"

"Yep."

"Myles Tenar." He stook out his hand.

"Jenna."

"So how exactly were you suppose to get home?"

"We were gonna meet at the jet at 5 this afternoon. We went over by an hour, so we changed it to 8."

"What airport?"

"Mayfield national."

Myles checked his phone.

"Not that far, I can take you there."

"No offense, but I don't know you. You could be some sort of pedophile or serial killer."

"Or, I could be the nephew of Jim Slash, who happens to have a license." he held up his keys.

"Your Uncle is Jim Slash?" I asked.

"Yes. Now I could drive you to the airport, or you could sit here on your ass." he quipped.

"Fine." I followed Myles to his red sports car (probably his uncles), and rode to the airport.

"So how exactly did you get mixed up with the 'great Pete Wentz' from fall out boy?" he questioned.

I bit my lip.

"It was a promotional stunt."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I hear that all the time when my Uncle is in meetings. And this seems way to personal."

Myles made a left turn towards the airport.

"I can't say."

"Look, if its some BIG secret from the public, I can keep it. I promise I won't tell." he begged.

I still didn't say.

"Hey, I can just drop you off here, and be on my merry way."

"Alright! I'll tell you."

I explained to Myles how I was saved by Patrick from my foster brother, and wad adopted by the entire group.

"Wow, that's-"

"Bullshit I know."

"No, I believe you, its just not what I expected."

"Neither did I."

We sat there silently for a few minutes.

"What gate is it?"

"Gate 5."

We pulled up to a large gate, where a guard stood.

"Excuse, me but this area is off limits without authorization." She said.

"I'm here to drop her off." Myles pointed at me.

"What's her name?" she asked, all though not convinced.

"Jenna Mitsu." I said.

She walked away for a minute, then came back.

"Your clear." she said.

Myles pulled up next to the plane, where Patrick and the guys were standing. When I got out the car, He hugged me.

"Omigod, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"We were going to call you, but then we realized you didn't have a phone. So I called the station, and they said you already left."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

My spirits lifted a bit. He actually cared.

"We got all your stuff, so we're ready to go." Joe included.

"Just a second." I ran over to Myles' car.

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem. I won't tell anyone." he smiled.

I waved goodbye, and hopped on the plane. There was Pete, who sat in the chair. He looked up at me. His eyes were red.

"Jenna I am so-"

"It's fine Pete." I sounded harsher than I implied. I guess I was angry at him.

I chose a seat in the back. Patrick sat next to me.

"Have you been on a plane recently?" he asked.

"My last foster home was in Florida."

"Right." he said.

I was use to plane rides by now, so it didn't bother me. We started lifting off, and steadily fell asleep

**Patrick's POV:**

We landed in LA at 6. We were all stressed over what happened to Jenna. I fussed Pete until I was close to losing my voice. I looked over at her. She was still sleep.

"I'll carry her to the car." Andy suggested.

"Sure, probably exhausted anyway. Best not to wake her up."

Andy carried Jenna, while Joe grabbed her bags. Pete didn't move from his seat. _I can't stay mad with him forever. _I sighed.

"C'mon man lets go." I tapped him.

"She is never gonna forgive me." he mumbled.

"Jenna doesn't seem like the girl to hold a grudge."

Pete shrugged, and moped off the plane. Jenna stayed sleep the entire car ride, and even when we reached the house. Andy carried her to one of the old guest rooms and we all gathered in the living room.

"We got to set some ground rules here." I addressed the guys.

"Wat do you mean?" Joe asked.

"What happened tonight was a small mistake. That's not gonna be repeated." I looked at Pete.

"So to make sure of that, we need to sort some things out. One, we need to get her a phone, so she can contact us."

"That's general." Andy said.

"Two, we need to get her more clothes. That bag is all she's got."

"Take her shopping tomorrow." Pete suggested.

"Three, don't bring just anyone over. We have to make sure she's safe around them. Four, we need to get to know more about Jenna. If we can do this, we'll make her life easier."

The guys nodded.

**Jenna's POV:**

I woke up in a white queen sized bed. The room had a vanity, a huge closet, tv, and a bathroom. I looked out the window to see rows of other houses, and city lights beyond.

_I'm in LA. I'm home._ I couldn't believe it.

"meow." I heard next to me.

I jumped. It was a grey cat sitting on the bed.

"Hello." I tried to pet it.

It darted off the bed, and ran out the room.

"Well screw you too." I mumbled.

I got off the bed, and walked into the hallway. 4 other doors laid adjacent to mine. Next to them was the stairs. I saw the cat sitting by the stairs, and followed it down. There were the guys sitting together.

"Hey."

"Hey, your up." Patrick said.

"Yeah. You guys have a cat?" I asked.

"That's Penny."

"She doesn't like me." I stared at the small cat.

"She just doesn't know you yet."

_Right. _I thought.

"You must be starving." Andy went to the fridge.

"Jack Daniels, 48, Sam Adams, and who drinks Efes Pilsen?" I listed the names of drinks in the fridge.

"What? Its good." Patrick defended.

"Sissy." I laughed.

The guys joined in.

"How do you know all this?" Pete asked.

"I used to be in Seattle. My foster parents use to go to the international beer festival, and would list there favorite drinks." I explained.

"I'll order pizza." Joe dialed.

I looked around at the house. The backyard had a pool and a grill. There was a separate area for the dining room, and in the garage, a ping pong table.

"You guys have play ping pong?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Joe **kills **us at it." Pete grabbed a beer, and started drinking.

"Reigning champ." Joe boasted.

"Reigning chump is more like it." I grinned.

"Ooo." The guys said.

"Think you can beat the king?"

"Well gods are more impressive than kings. So yeah." I challenged.

They went nuts. It was on.

Andy and Pete set up the table, and moved the cars out into the driveway.

"Aright lets make this interesting. 20 points wins the game. Every shot I miss, I owe you a dollar, everytime you miss, I ask you a question about yourself."

"Deal. I'll be $20 richer by the end of this." I bragged.

"Alright, your serve." Joe called out.

I swung and hit. Joe hit back. We went back and forth for a couple of shots, until I missed.

"Miss!" Joe hollered. "Question. Favorite color and why."

"That's the question? Hope it isn't as lame as your shots." I served again.

"Color?"

"Blue, matches the color of the TARDIS in Doctor who."

"You watch that show?" Patrick asked.

"Yep."

"Would that be your favorite show?" Joe swung back.

"That questions gonna cost you." I hit back.

Joe missed.

"I believe that's a dollar for moi."

"Don't get to cocky, were tied 1-1."

We kept going back and forth when the pizza arrived. The score was Joe:19 me:18. I had $18 in my pocket, and the guys learned alot about me. Fav color: blue, Favorite food: pasta, I'm allergic to strawberries, I don't like crowds, I despise Taylor swift, I love action movies, like bunnies, and above all else, HATED to be called Chinese instead of Japanese.

"This is close. Anyone's game here." Pete was on his second bottle of beer.

"I'm gonna ask this question before I win." Joe bragged.

"Fine."

"What was the one thing you wanted to do when you were adopted?"

I stood there thinking about the question. I didn't know. I never thought I would be adopted. Joe served. I hit hard and Joe missed.

"That's IT! Its all over!" Pete hollered.

The guys cheered.

"Joe, the reigning champion, now defeated by a 15 year old." Andy patted his back.

I pranced around him.

"Okay, now I have a question for you guys." I announced. "Since I'm legally adopted by one of you, whose last name do I get?"

"Mine." Patrick raised his hand.

"Oh good, I thought I was gonna go by Jenna Wentz."

"What's wrong with Wentz?" Pete said offended.

"Nothing, if you don't wanna sound like a pretzel company." I quipped.

Patrick was losing it.

"How is Stump any better?" Pete asked.

"Its ironic, I'm tall, but my last name is Stump. Unlike Patrick."

Everyone laughed but Patrick. His face turned bright red.

"I'm not that short." He said, standing next Andy.

Andy looked down at him and snikered.

"Fuck you." his face changed beat red. "and we were gonna take you shopping tomorrow."

I stopped laughing when he said that.

"Really?"

"Yep. pick up a few things for ya."

"Thanks. Maybe Joe can buy some ping pong skills."

"OOHHH!" Everyone yelled.

I smiled. _I think i just had a bonding moment._


	4. Chapter 4

**Jenna's POV:**

The rest of the night was spent playing ping pong, and stuffing our faces with pizza. By 10, I was too exhausted to do anything, and went to sleep. I didn't wake up until eleven, when penny was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing?" I said.

The cat just glared at me.

_Whatever._ I shrugged. I showered, and went through my luggage to put together some form of outfit. I managed to find a pair of jeans and a white v-neck. I grabbed a black knitted hat, that I begged Ms. Lilian to buy me, and my black boots. I shuffled downstairs, and saw Andy watching the news. The rest of the guys came inside from the front door.

"You ready?" Patrick asked.

I picked up my bag off the counter, and we headed to the mall. The car ride was less awkward then yesterday, and we actually talked to each other.

"Shoot, we didn't get breakfast." Pete said.

"I completely forgot about it." my stomach growled.

We made a quick stop to McDonalds, and scarfed down our food. When we arrived at the mall, my eyes nearly popped out my head. It was 3 different buildings that I could see, that were 4 stories high. The parking lot was enormous, and the entrance had a big glass door in front of it.

"Holy hell." I muttered under my breath.

"So what store are shopping at?" I asked.

"What ever store you want to go to." Andy replied.

The mall looked bigger on the inside, making me freak out even more. Hundreds of people were walking around, most of them my age, with tons of bags. The ceilings were made of glass, which light poured through them.

"Whoa."

"Yep, one of the biggest malls in the country. Never been here before?" Patrick said.

"Never been to a mall before. I usually go to Macy's of something." I kind felt embarrassed.

"Well today is your day. Go nuts." Pete declared.

And the shopping began. At first, I was a little afraid to go in, and buy something. I only went to stores that said 'sale' and bought a few jeans. Joe informed me I'm gonna need more shorts a t-shirts from now on. Then I passed a window with the most amazing shoes, that I couldn't pass up. I walked out with green and black high tops, and $56 worth of clothes.

"Okay, so far I've spent 117 dollars. Maybe I should stop." I felt like I was overdoing it.

"Your fine." Andy promised me.

"Yeah, besides Patrick comes here all the time and spends 3x that in hats and scarf's." Pete joked.

I laughed at Patrick's attempt to stab Pete in the neck with an invisible knife. So we kept shopping. We stopped by this store called 'HOT TOPIC', which sold almost all of my favorite Doctor Who stuff. I also found a cute leather jacket, that was hanging next to a miniature weeping angel statue. I stared at the statue while I slowly grabbed jacket. I turned the weeping angel over, and ran back to the cashier. She rung up my stuff, along with a shirt that Pete bought that said: Beer parade. The cashier was babbling on about how she loved fall out boy, and wanted an autograph. We left the store, when I realized the weeping angel was facing me again. The guys were looking at one store, when I went into the next. It looked incredibly high end, with jewelry in glass cases, and several dresses on the hangars.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost." a man came up to me.

He was short, and had a formal suit on. His hair was thinning a bit, and a gold watch on his wrist. A woman, who looked like a super model, came out from the back wearing one of the dresses.

"No, I'm just looking for a good pair of earrings." I said.

He scoffed. "Well, I'm afraid I can't help you dear."

"I'm sorry?"

"This store is a more classy style, and made for someone who could actually afford it." he said in a stuck up tone.

"Besides, I don't think a girl with, your type of attire can rock the look anyway." the woman looked me up and down grinning.

I felt like crap. Again. I walked off, as the two store owners mumbled about something. The guys were outside waiting for me.

"Hey, you okay?" Patrick asked me.

"Um, yeah. Just some store that's a little to snooty."

"What store?"

I pointed to the place I walked out of.

"Damn it! Its fucking Euros." Pete sighed.

"Euros?

"Yeah, there to high end to serve anyone, because-"

"Because their fucking dickheads that why." Pete fummed. "C'mon."

He grabbed my hand, and lead me to the store. The guys followed. The store owners were back, but this time they were smiling.

"Oh if it isn't fall out boy! Our favorite customers." the man's kindness seemed forced.

"What can we do for you?" the woman sounded so fake.

"Did you not give this girl service?" Pete pointed at me.

The store owner's looked at me in shock.

"Um, I didn't know she was with you." his voice was nervous now.

"Well she is, and what exactly did you tell her?" Patrick was standing close to the man.

"I simply implied that she couldn't afford any of our products. It was a minor mistake." he croaked.

I twisted my lips to try and keep from laughing. Joe turned to me.

"Jenna, what would you like?" Joe spoke so that everyone could here.

I could see what game he was playing at.

"Well Joe, I think I would like this skirt, that lovely fedora over there." I pointed.

Patrick winked at me. I went over to the glass case.

"And this necklace." I pointed to the silver necklace with a blue jewel shaped like a heart.

"Um." The store owner was being stared down by the guys.

"Of course." he quickly came over to the cash register. He put my items in the bag.

"Oh, and those earrings." I pointed to the woman.

"These?" she held the blue feathered earrings.

"Yep."

"But there one of kind." she smiled, but I could tell she was angry.

"Then you won't mind giving them for free." Pete said flatly.

"What!?" she said incredulously.

"Consider them as an apology." I smirked.

"And insurance, do we don't tell the mall to shut you down." It was Andy's turn to get up close to the store owner.

The man nodded, and gestured the woman to give them to me. She rolled her eyes, and plopped them in my hand.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Joe smiled.

We walked out the store, but not before I said: "Have a nice day."

We laughed our asses off after we left the mall.

"That lady's face was freaking priceless." I laughed.

"That store owner though. I think he was close to shit his pants. Nice one Andy." Joe patted him on the back.

"Hey, I love scaring assholes." He turned left to the house.

We stopped at the grocery store to pick up some stuff, and headed back.

"There just like every other rich people in this city." Pete mumbled.

It took two trips to get all the bags in the house. On my last round, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. Across the street, was an old woman, who was sitting on her front porch.

Patrick followed my gaze.

"That's Mrs. Gofen, our neighbor." he explained. "Afternoon Mrs. Gofen." he waved.

She didn't look impressed.

"She doesn't like us." he guided me back in the house.

"Oh, by the way." Patrick pulled out something from the bag.

"Figured you need it, so we don't lose you again."

I needed it alright. I never owned one, but it doesn't take a genius to know what an android phone looks like.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Our numbers are already in there, so your set for most of it."

Pete came back with a beer in his hand, and his phone out.

"Just got a text from Brendon. Says we have a meeting 'bout the tour."

"What. Now?" Patrick exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Damn."

"You guys have to be some where?" I asked, even though it wasn't my business.

"Yeah, its important."

"No problem, I can just stay here." I suggested.

"You sure." Pete asked.

"Yeah, I got food and I still have some stuff to unpack. I'll be fine."

Patrick still felt uneasy.

"You sure your gonna be ok?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Patrick grabbed the keys and followed Pete out the house.

"Stay inside, don't answer the door, call me if anything happens." he ordered.

"Yes sir." I saluted.

And with that, I was all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pete's POV: **

"Still don't feel right about leaving Jenna on her own." Patrick muttered.

"She'll be fine." I assured him.

We walked into the conference room, where Brendon Urie and the rest of Pan!c at the disco was hanging out.

"My 4 favorite motherfuckers." Brendon yelled.

"My favorite assholes." I retorted.

We came in for a hug.

"I miss you man."

"I don't." I laughed.

The rest of the guys sat down and started chatting.

"So what've you been up too?" He asked us.

No one answered.

"Um, not much." Joe spoke up.

"Aw c'mon, you guys did something." Brendon pressured.

Then Patrick started rambling "Well as you know, we made a new album, I got divorced, performed at a few places, adoptedakid, and a few other things."

"Wait, what!?" Brendon said.

"A few other things." Patrick said quickly.

"Before that." Spencer clarified.

"We... adopted a kid." Patrick said under his breath.

"What?"

"We adopted a kid." I said louder.

The guys were shocked.

"Dude, stop playing." Brendon laughed nervously.

"We're serious." Andy said.

"What the hell would make you want to do that!?" Dallon exclaimed.

"A LONG long story." I sighed.

**Jenna's POV: **

I managed to give my self a personal tour of the entire house. I designated whose room was whose, five different guitars, three different game stations, and a room with a piano in the middle. Pressed on a few keys when my attention moved toward a rack of CD's. I picked a handful up, and skimmed through them.

_"From under the cork tree, infinity on high, Folié à Deux, save rock and roll."_ I read the album names aloud.

I popped in _'From Under the cork tree'_, and skipped through for a song. It began playing_ 'Dance, Dance'._ I listened for a few minutes, until I actually started dancing. I skipped around into the kitchen and opened the now full fridge.

"Maybe I should make them dinner." I said to myself.

I checked the time.

"Only 5:43. Perfect. I can be done by 8."

I pulled out my phone, and texted Patrick.

**-Hey Patrick, what time will you guys be home?- **

It only took him two seconds to respond back.

**-We should be back by 7 or 8. You okay?- **

I shook my head. He was being fatherly already.

**-I'm good, just checking.-** I texted him back.

Penny came trotting from upstairs, and stood in front of me. I looked around for some cat food, and poured some in her bowl. Once she was content, I pulled out a few ingredients from the fridge.

"Lets get started then."

**Patrick's POV: **

"And that's about it I guess." I just finished explaining to the guys about Jenna.

"So you just adopted her at random?" Brendon said.

"Yeah."

No one spoke.

"Have you told anyone yet?" Dallon asked.

"No."

"Have you told Elisa?"

"What? No, We're separated! She doesn't have the right to know, and I don't have to tell her. And before you ask, I didn't do it for a promotional stunt or to get back at her."

"Well it looks like it. Listen, I don't want to tell you guys how to run your lives, but I hardly think you can handle a kid AND go on tour. Eventually people are gonna find out." Spencer said.

"We're not trying to hide her, just getting ourselves situated before we tell people." Pete explained.

"Hopefully you do it before the tour starts, otherwise its gonna be one big mess."

Brendon was right. We had to do alot more to try to slide this off as normal, and also plan a worldwide tour in six months.

"So, when are you going to PTA meetings?" Brendon joked.

"When I put my foot up your ass." Pete retorted.

"He's got a point there, we gotta figure what school she's going to." I suggested.

"Aww, does Patrick wanna be apart of the bake sale?"

"Haha." I said flatly. "Lets get back to planning this thing."

**Jenna's POV: **

I sung along to _'I don't care'_ as I pulled out the rolls from the oven. I managed to get through 2 albums, and cook dinner for the guys. I was just about finished, and was setting the table. The next album that came on was from their newest CD.

_"Oh young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out. I'm gonna change like a remix, then I'll raised you, like Phoenix."_ I sung to the top of my lungs.

It was 8:15, when I heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Their here!" I squealed.

I went to the other room, to turn down the music, and wiped flour off my face. I saw something moving near the table.

"Penny, get away from that food!" I caught the devious feline crawling on a chair.

I picked her up, and moved her to the living room when she hissed at me.

"Oh hush you." I snapped back.

The guys came in from the garage door.

"What smells good?" Andy caught a whiff of the food.

"That would be lasagna with 4 layer cheese, pizza-style manicotti, meat pie, alfredo shrimp salad, and bread rolls." I listed off the food on the table. "I didn't know what beer to get all four of you, so I just got Jack Daniels for everyone."

The guys looked surprised.

"You made all this?" Patrick asked, looking over the food.

"Yeah, I got bored and figured you guys would be hungry when you got home." I pretended like it was nothing.

Then I realized something.

"You guys didn't eat already, did you?"

"No I'm am starving." Pete had his mouth full of bread.

The boys sat down, and started eating. By the looks on their faces, they liked it.

"Is it good?" I bit my lip.

"This is amazing." Patrick said.

"You have to be some secret Italian chef or something." Joe reveled in his plate.

"Nah not really. I make alot of international dishes, but Italian was one of my favorites."

"Why make us dinner?"

"Well last night you asked me what was the one thing I wanted to do when I was adopted. This was thing." I took off the apron that I found in the closet and, headed upstairs.

"Where ya going?"

"Just hang out upstairs."

"Your not gonna eat?"

"I made it for you guys."

"No, you made all this food. You join us." Pete demanded.

I shrugged, and fixed myself a plate.

"So we thought about something, we need to enroll you in school." Patrick brought up.

"Huh." I said.

"What?"

"You mean like a public school?" I clarified.

"Yes."

"I forgot about that."

"That you needed to go to school?"

"No, that I would have to go to public school."

The guys looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I've only been in public school up to 3rd grade. After that, I took online classes."

"Do you still want to take them online?" Andy asked.

"I just figured once I was adopted, I would automatically go. So yeah, public school it is."

"I'll sign you up tomorrow, and you can start on Monday."

"Ok." but my plate in the sink, and went to bed.

I fiddled with my blue bracelet and put it into a drawer. Saturday morning, me and the boys went school shopping (less exciting than clothes shopping), for Monday. It was awkward for me, and the other people in the store that were giving us weird looks. I planned out my outfit and packed my bag for school. At noon I insisted on making lunch, but they wanted to eat leftovers from last night. I settled on the couch and watched _'Bones'_ while eating.

"How can you sit their eating lasagna, while she's pulling off someone's face?!" Patrick sat at the table.

"I've managed to get over it after season 4." I said taking another bite of pasta.

Andy just sat there and laughed. "You always watch crime show tv?"

"Not all the time. I watch stuff like Adventure Time, Steven Universe, and teen wolf. However, I like to watch alot of ABC, CBS, and FOX tv."

"Do you watch NCIS?"

"Yes! I love that show!"

"Right! I hate how Zeva left the show."

"I know, I do like the new girl though. She's really quirky and still helpful to the team."

"Well when you use to work for the NSA, you have good skills." Andy and me went back and forth on the show.

Sunday afternoon I was going to start making dinner when Pete came up to me.

"Hey, can we go for walk?"

I looked at him nervously.

"Um... sure." I grabbed my bag with my phone inside.

We walked a for a few blocks until Pete spoke up.

"Jenna, I'm sorry again for ditching you back in Chicago."

So this is why he wanted to talk.

"Pete its okay, I've gotten over it. It was small mistake."

"Yeah, but it wasn't acceptable to just leave you there. I need you to know that I'm not gonna do the same thing again."

"You probably will." I said. "But I'll forgive you anyway."

"Why?"

"Because at the end with of the day 1. I'll know its an accident and 2. Nothing you can do will make me any less greatful that you adopted me." I said sincerely.

Pete wrapped his arm around me.

"Your a nice kid, you know that?"

"Hey it takes practice." I joked.

"This is gonna take some time to get use to."

"Yep. But you know what helps?"

"What?"

I jumped on Pete's back.

"Piggy back ride!" I yelled.

He Stumbled a bit and ran back to the house with me on his back.


End file.
